Mata Air
by alluka.red
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata tersesat dan menemukan sebuah mata air yang akan merubah kehidupan mereka berempat. Inspirasi "Secret Garden".
1. Chapter 1

Halo, minna-san aku newbie yang akhirnya berani bikin fanfic. Jadi aku minta bantuannya bila ada kesalahan dalam bercerita mohon bimbingannya. Yosh ! Aku akan membuat fanfic yang terinspirasi dari K-Drama "Secret Garden".

.

.

.

**Mata Air**

**by: Alluka**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First**

**Haruno Sakura**_ Gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model. Dia gadis yang ceria dan sangat supel jadi dia mempunyai banyak berprofesi sebagai model dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan menguasai ilmu bela-diri. Dia yatim-piatu tapi dia tidak hidup sendiri dia hidup bersama sahabatnya.

**Yamanaka Ino_ **Gadis cantik yang memiliki body proposional dirinya begitu sempurna dimata adam. Dia merupakan sahabat sakura dari kecil. Dia juga berprofesi sebagai model dan tinggal bersama sakura.

**Hyuuga Hinata_ **Gadis pemalu yang memiliki body aduhai dan dia sangat menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Dia juga bersahabat dengan Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Dia merupakan anak pemilik Hyuuga Entertaiment dan berprofesi sebagai manager di perusahaan tersebut.

**Uchiha Sasuke_ **Pemuda tampan dan juga sebagai salah satu pewaris perusahaan Uchiha Corporation yang sangat berkuasa di negarannya. Terlahir begitu sempurna dan digilai banyak wanita. Memiliki pribadi yang begitu cuek dan dingin sehingga dia dijuluki sebagai "**prince of ice**". Dia memiliki sahabat yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto_ **Pemuda yang sangat ceria. Dia memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan dengan sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Walau sangat berisik dia mempunyai banyak teman. Dia merupakan pewaris Yondaime Corporation dan juga memiliki mitra kerja dengan Uchiha Corporation.

**Uchiha Itachi_ **Salah satu Uchiha yang memiliki sifat ceria dan begitu hangat. Begitu tanpan hingga dia memilih menjadi artis dan penyanyi yang terkenal daripada memilih menjadi direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corporation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mata Air**

**By alluka**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dsb.**

**Pairing:**

**Uchiha Sasuke-Haruno Sakura**

**Uzumaki Naruto-Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**Summary**

**Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata tersesat di hutan dan menemukan mata air yang akan merubah kehidupan mereka. Inspirasi "secret garden."**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi mengintip diufuk kota konoha. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan tertidur dengan nyenyaknya diranjang king size-nya. Suara kokok ayam pun tak bias membangunkannya dari mimpi indah sang 'prince of ice'. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar..

"Lalaa…laaaa..laaa…lalalalala…..laaaaa"

**pov**

"enggghhh…suara apa itu"

Ck.. itachi-baka ! kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik mengganggu tidurku saja. Huffftt..kenapa aku memiliki 'aniki' seperti itachi dan entah kenapa dia bias menjasi artis terkenal. Aku sangat heran dengan fans-fans itachi, apa sih bagusnya dia ?. Wajah cih, seluruh dunia juga mengakui akulah yang paling tampan. Suara ck! Lebih merdu juga suaraku. Kalau saja aku tak menggantikannya mengurusi perusahaan aku bisa menjadi artis yang sangat terkenal melebihi dia. Tch,, aku tak bisa tidur lagi, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap.

**Pov end**

.

Terlihat duo uchiha berada di ruang makan sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Hingga akhirnya uchiha sulung memulai percakapan memecah keheningan.

"saske"

"Hn.."

"kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ?"

"Hn"

"apa karna perjodohan kemarin sasu-chan ?"

"Hn"

"jawab sasu-chan"

"Hn.. aku tak peduli dengan perjodohan itu itachi"

"lalu kenapa dengan wajah mu ?"

"Hn.. aku seperti ini karna suara mu"

"suaraku ?" Tanya itachi kebingungan

"Hn..false tak enak didenga"

"A-Apa ? kau menghinaku. Ck, aku tak akan menandatangani kontrak perusahaan mu !

"Hn.. terserah" ujar sasuke dengan singkat dan pergi meninggalkan itachi sendirian.

**Pov**

Tch, pendengarannya pasti rusak ! suara merdu seperti ini dikatakan false. Apa dia tak tahu fansku selalu menjerit histeris ketika mendengar suara indahku. Sungguh menyebalkan memiliki adik sperti sasuke, dia tak pernah memanggilku 'aniki' benar-benar adik kurang ajar. Hemm,, walau seperti itu aku tetap menyayanginya dia adikku satu-satunya.

**Pov end**

.

.

**-Uchiha Corporation-**

Uchiha sasuke menginjakkan kaki diperusahaan seketika itu juga semua mata tertuju padanya dan mereka langsung membungkukkan badan demi menghormati atasannya. Pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses sehingga ia mampu menjadi penyokong utama perekonomian kota konoha.

"selamat pagi, sir" ucap suigetsu asistenpribadi sasuke

"hn.."

"ini berkas yang diserahkan oleh manager danzo"

"hn,," ucap singkat sasuke dan langsung memeriksa berkas tersebut

"apakah anda membutuhkan…"

"apakah ini yang terbaik yang diserahkannya ?" ujar sasuke memotong ucapan suigetsu

"Hah? Ehm,,kurasa seperti itu,sir" jawab suigetsu gugup

BRAK,,terdengar suara pintu yang telah dibuka paksa oleh pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dia juga terkenal sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses.

"TEME" teriak naruto

"hn,,dobe"

"ayo kita makan teme"

"tch,,kau kemari hanya untuk makan"

"aku mengajakmu teme"

"I know you want me… you know I want too…" terdengar nada panggilan dari ponsel sasuke

"hallo"

"hai,saske. Bisakah kau ke hyuuga entertainment, aku membutuhkan model untuk video-klipku" ucap itachi terburu-buru

"hn,,"

"oh,ayolah saske. Aku tak bisa kesana sekarang"

"hn,,sibuk"

"oh,please saske. Aku akan menandatangani kontrak itu" ucap itachi memohon

"hn,baiklah. Asalkan kau honormu ku potong 50%"

"A-APA?!"

"hn.."

"O-ok baiklah. Ogh ya, kau juga bawa model itu ke Oto, ok ! aku tunggu kau disana, bye-bye sasu-chan" ujar itachi dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

Ck, itachi merepotkan saja. Hn, tak apalah jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot membujuknya menandatangani kontrak itu.

.

"aku sibuk. Cancel semua agendaku hari ini" ujar sasuke ke suigetsu dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya

"ba-baik, sir" ucap suigetsu kaget mendengar perintah atasannya

"TEME.. mau kemana kau ?" teriak naruto memanggil sasuke

"Hn. Hyuuga Entertaiment"

"lalu bagaimana dengan acara makannya"

"itu bisa nanti dobe"

"uuhh,,baiklah. Teme, Aku ikut denganmu ya"

"Hn.." ucap singkat sasuke langsung menaiki mobilnya menuju Hyuuga Entertaiment

.

.

**-Hyuuga Entertaiment-**

"selamat siang. Perkenalkan namaku hyuuga hinata manager perusahaan ini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Hai, perkenalkan aku uzumaki naruto. Bukankah kau adik dari hyuuga neji ! kau begitu cantik . senang berkenalan denganmu hinata-chan." Ujar naruto bersemangat

"err..iya a-aku juga se-senang ber-berken-kenalan de-dengan mu na-naruto-kun" ujar hinata tergagap dengan muka yang bersemu merah

"kenapa wajahmu memerah hinata-chan. Ogh ya. Perkenalkan dia Uchiha Sasuke sahabatku"

"a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa na-naruto-kun"

"hn, aku kesini diminta itachi. Dia membutuhkan model untuk video-klip"

"aa..uchiha itachi. Tunggu sebentar akan ku panggilkan model terbaik perusahaan kami"

Kemudian masuklah model cantik bersurai pink dan berambut panjang, iris mata berwarna hijau cerah menambah poin plus model yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'cherry blossom'.

"hinata ada apa memanggilku ?" Tanya sakura

"aa..sakura kemarilah ! perkenalkan dia Haruno Sakura model terbaik hyuuga entertainment"

"wah kau si cherry blossom itu ! benar-benar luar biasa" pekik naruto terpesona

"hn..sakura ku" gumam sasuke terpesona dengan kecantikan sakura

"apakah ini cocok uchiha-san ?" Tanya hinata ke sasuke

"hn,,ok ! sekarang kita langsung ke Oto, itachi menunggumu disana" ucap sasuke ke sakura

"aa..baiklah uchiha-san" ujar sakura

Tanpa mereka sadari perjalan mereka ke Oto merupakan perjalanan menuju takdir yang akan mempermainkan kehidupan mereka semua .

**tbc**

* * *

hai minna-san

akhirnya luka updet chap 1. luka mohon maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan dan terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mau baca fic gaje ini.

review please ! hehehe

Luka selalu terbuka dengan kritik dan saran dari kalian...


End file.
